gamesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is an anthropomorphic Eastern Barred Bandicoot and titular character of the Crash Bandicoot series making his first appear in the game of the same name. In earlier appearances, he was mostly silent with occasional exclamations usually from taking damage or dying. However, starting with Crash Tag Team Racing, he started speaking more frequently in an incoherent Gibberish-like manner with occasional English words, like "pancakes". Throughout the series, Crash is accompanied by Aku Aku who helps protect him along with his brainiac sister Coco Bandicoot and later Crunch Bandicoot. Appearances Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot originally appeared in Crash Bandicoot where he was mutated by Doctor Neo Cortex and Doctor Nitrus Brio with the Evolvo-Ray in order for him to be the leader of Cortex's mutant army. When Cortex tries to brainwash Crash with his Cortex Vortex, the experiment fails when Crash appears to be unaffected by it and escapes Cortex's lair. Crash, after escaping through a window and falling into the ocean, washes up on N. Sanity Island and decides to travel back to Cortex's lair in order to stop Cortex and save his girlfriend Tawna. Crash makes his way through three islands and defeats many of Cortex's minions along the way. Crash finally reaches Castle Cortex on Cortex Island again and manages to defeat Cortex who plummets to his doom during a fight on Cortex's airship. Crash and Tawna reunite at last and are seen riding Cortex's airship into the sunset. In an alternative ending that is accessible if Crash manages to collect all the Gems, Crash uses the gems as platforms to get to a balcony where Tawna is waiting. The both of them take off on the bird into the night. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back In the sequel to the original game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash and his sister Coco Bandicoot are relaxing on the beach when Coco has Crash fetch her a new battery for her laptop. As Crash is on his way to get the battery, he finds himself warped to Doctor Cortex's Warp Room. Cortex contacts Crash through a hologram where he reveals that he has changed his ways and that the reason he abducted Crash was so he could collect the crystals. With the crystals, Cortex would be able to stop a deadly force caused by a planetary alignment. As Crash collects crystals, he is contacted by Doctor Nitrus Brio who says that the true means of saving the world would be collecting the gems instead of the crystals and sends his minions in order to halt Crash's hunt for the crystals. Coco also manages to hack into the Warp Room where she expresses doubt in Cortex's intentions and decides to do some investigation on the matter behind-the-scenes. Once enough crystals have been found, Cortex's new righthand man Doctor. N. Gin comes to retrieve them from Crash. When Crash refuses to give N. Gin the crystals which causes N. Gin to furiously try to take them by force. However, Crash manages to defeat N. Gin. It is later revealed by Coco that Cortex plans to use the crystals in order to enslave the world rather than save it. Cortex manages to get his hands on the crystals and makes his way through space towards the Cortex Vortex, but Crash manages to stop him before he has a chance to harness their power and sends him flying into space. Crash returns home and is napping on the beach with Coco while she ponders what happened to Cortex and is concerned with the fact that the Cortex Vortex is still in space. After collecting all the gems, N. Brio invites Crash to the completion of his laser device. Using the planetary energy inside the gems, N. Brio lets Crash do the honors of activating the laser which destroys the Cortex Vortex. Crash Bandicoot: Warped In Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Aku Aku tells Crash and Coco that his evil twin brother Uka Uka has been released from his imprisonment and is planning another plot for world domination with Cortex and Doctor Nefarious Tropy. Learning that Cortex plans to retrieve the crystals from their original location in time with the help of N. Tropy's Time-Twisting Machine, Crash and company decide to use the machine to try to beat Cortex to the crystals. Cortex sends his minions in order to stop Crash's and Coco's progression. After collecting a large amount of crystals, N. Tropy confronts Crash and demands that he surrender the crystals to him. After his defeat at the hands of Crash, the Time-Twisting Machine is thrown into disarray. Crash eventually collects all the crystals and gems and confronts Cortex and Uka Uka at the core of the time machine. Crash manages to defeat Cortex once again which causes the machine to implode on itself which Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku escape. Safe and sound inside Crash's house, Aku Aku expresses how lucky they were to have escaped the time machine's implosion while also stating that they will not be bothered by Cortex or Uka Uka for a long time. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, the planet Earth is visited by an alien named Nitros Oxide who claims to be the greatest racer in the galaxy. He challenges the Earth's best drivers to a competition called "Survival of the Fastest", the outcome of which will decide if the Earth will be turned into a parking lot and enslave Earth's inhabitants. Among the racers that enter the competition is Crash. Crash faces off against many of his past foes in races in order to obtain boss keys so he may challenge Oxide to a race in order to save the world. After defeat, Oxide temporarily leaves Earth but returns after Crash has gathered all the Time Relics. Crash faces off against him again and defeats him causing him to keep his promise by leaving the Earth alone forever. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Crash and his sister Coco are summoned by Aku Aku in order to fight on the side of good in a contest to see if good or evil is truly stronger. Dingodile and Tiny Tiger also join the good side in order to make the number of teammates on each time fair. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash is waterskiing with Coco pulling him with a jet ski while Aku Aku is relaxing on the beach when severe natural disasters start happening. Aku Aku suspects Uka Uka of the disasters and goes to confront him about it. Aku Aku learns that Uka Uka freed The Elementals, a group of evil mask with power over fire, water, wind, and earth, and manages to escape after they attempt to kill him. Aku Aku returns to Crash and Coco and tell them of Uka Uka's new scheme. With the aid of Coco's Virtual Reality Hub System, Crash and Coco travel the world in search of crystals so they may put The Elementals back into their hibernation state while also fending off attacks from Cortex's superweapon Crunch Bandicoot and The Elementals. By the time the Bandicoots manage to put every Elemental back into their hibernation state, Crunch's elemental powers has reached maximum capacity. Crash is able to defeat him in this state at Cortex's space station and frees him from Cortex's control. When Uka Uka accidentally caused the space station to go into self-destruction which the Crash and Coco along with Crunch escape thanks to Coco's spaceship. Back at Crash's house, Crunch thanks Crash and company for saving him from Cortex. The group then ponders if this will be the last they will see of Uka Uka and Cortex. Quotes Gallery Crash Bandicoot (CB1).jpg|Crash as he appears in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot (PS1 era).jpg|Crash as he appears in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot: Warped, and Crash Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot (WoC).jpg|Crash as he appears in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity.jpg|Crash as he appears in Crash Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot (CTTR).png|Crash as he appears in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot (CTTR JP).jpg|Crash as he appears in the Japanese version of Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot (CoT).jpg|Crash as he appears in Crash of the Titans. Crash_Bandicoot (MoM).png|Crash as he appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Crash_Bandicoot_(Crash_Landed).jpg|Crash as he would have appeared in the cancelled Crash Landed game. Category:Crash Bandicoot